we r not d same
by paola.aqua7
Summary: An pasado 5 años desde que salimos de las alcantarillas y bueno Somos humanos trabajábamos para la CIA . Pero ya no somos los mismos cuando algo se impone a la tranquilidad nos arrasaron sin compacion, lloramos por los caidos creimos que havia acabado pero no ahora vienen y en ese instante nos vengaremos(soy bipolar asi que tiene romance ,accion y mysterio )
1. Chapter 1

**_YO- ASI QUE AQUI ESTA MI OTRO FIC YASE DIJE WHAT THE WECK THE FUTURE PERO MEARREPENTI Y LE PUSE WE R NOT D SAME TINTIN TIN EN QUE YO Y TODO EL GRUPO VAN A ESTAR AQUI PERO EN UNA EDAD MAS ADULTA MENOS YO POR QUE POR UNA RAZON NUNCA MUERO Y ES DE LO PEOR_-_**

**_RAFA-SOLO QUIERES PONERLO?:!-_**

**_yo-ay ta buano soy sensible -_**

**_leo-si como no-_**

**_9-no enserio es sensible hoy en el boys and girls club le quitaron su collar de la Guerra que su tio le dio exactamente pa ella(eso si paso Christian me lo quito mugre maestro hijo de su+=-_**

**_Donnie-pao pao kafiguas ya , que no que tu no decias maldiciones ?-_**

**_yo-no las dijo pretend pero en otras noticias que por fin empieze el FIC_-me aplasta la pantalla_**

* * *

_ _Era un hermoso dia en el mundo un poco fresco pero hermoso, y mas en EL AMAZONAS, Brazil en esa selva que no hay muchas personas pero da lo mismo en un pueblito o como se llame, estaban ninos jugando(no con el internet(sartasticamente))con la zona y el rio.

_ _Con Los niños que corrian de pronto se metieron al agua nadaron por horas peri cuando estaban exaustos regresaron a sus casas de Madera.

_ _ " mami?" Pregunto El Niño cansado cerro la puerta y se dirijio a Los cuartos " mami?" Pregunto de Nuevo , cuando LLego a Los cuartos y no ver a su madre, se empezo a preocupar busco y busco pero no la encontro .Empezo a llorar al no encomtrarla se sento en la cama con las manos en la cara quizo sacar algo de debajo de la cama pero sintio algo.

_ _ "que?" Se sento para ver que havia debajo lo saco y al ver lo que era grito lo solto y se fue corriendo.

We R NOT D SAME

_ _mientras al otro lado del mundo en estados unidos en un super Mercado estaba una joven comiendo palomitas viendo todo hasta que un chico con el carrito le hablo"ah nena mira esto "dijo deteniendo el carrito poniendo una aspiradora y luego se le hacerco"quieres ir por las cortinas que vimos?"

"no"respondio la chica

"quieres un hot dog ?"pregunto el muchacho

"no"dijo denuevo la chica (malagradesida)y sele hacerco "jaja miamor tu eres todo un amo de casa ...pero podriamos ir solo a cenar"el chavo hizo una cara de ya tedije y le respondio "ya te dije si no lo prepares no..."

"no lo ingieras"(ja y yo si puedo)dijo desepsionada

"no hace falta yo preparare la cena vas por el neutralizador yo estare en las herramientas"la muchcha se empieza ir pero voltea"pasillo 4 en el redouble 3"el chico rie pero se le borra y dice"que rayos haces aqui mickey"voltea para ver un nino con una cachucha que estaba en el otro pasillo .

"ignoraste mis mensages"dijo mickey

"soy feliz "dijo avanzando el chico

"estas desesperado"dijo sonriente y jugetonamente el nino

"esta funcionando"dijo trankilamente avanzando el chico

"estas jugando ala casita "dijo mas divertido mickey

"estoy retirado okay soyfeliz-somos felicez"dijo apuntando donde se fue su "novia"

el nino se quito la cachucha "Donnie Donnie ase meses que no has matado a nadie "dijo poniendo su mano en su cabeza

Donnie le dice enojado"si no tiene nada de malo ,okay? es algo positive para muchas personas "desde el otro pasillo

"kemosabe ,te nesesito,ya bienen .Puedo sentirlo "dijo mas desesperado mickey

"me vas a volver loco mickey"dijo enojado

"si te hace sentir seguro trae a la chica "dijo neutral

"no llevare ala chica a ningun lado "dijo aun mas furioso

pero la chica aparecio de la nada del lado de mickey"llevarme a donde?"dijo curiosa

Donnie estaba nervioso "je no lida solo charlavamos "

"a donde vamos "insistio la muchacha

"eh no van a cerrar vamonos "dijo tan nervioso Donnie con esto el y su novia se van dejando a mickey en el pasillo

Donnie y su novia estavan en la salida eh ivan a el estacionamiento pero algo los detiene

"ultima oportunidad Donnie"era el risado dorado mickey dijo manejando un auto

"llevare a sarah a casa"donnie dijo

mickey lo mira con tristesa y preocupacion "te ves muy bien en tu forma humana "con esto se fue manejando dejando a sarah y a Donnie

"yo se que quieres ir"le repitio sarah

"no,ya jamas estaras en pelig-"Donnie fue interrumpido por que el auto donde mickey manejaba exploto y a sarah se le calleron las palomitas

EN EL FUNERAL DE MICKEY

afuera de la iglesia estaban en el auto sarah y Donnie desepsionados hasta que Donnie rompio el silencio "no sabemos quien esta ahi "le voltea a ver "como se supone que voy a protejerte ?"sarah se bajo del auto cerro la Puerto y le dijo "era tuhermano no seas duro vamos "con esto Donnie se bajo del auto y entraron ala iglesia

En la iglesia todos se formaron en una fila para ver al cadaver

"esto es raro no estas mis hermanos esos cobardes" dijo Donnie con mucho dolor y decepcion luego sarah dijo algo"no te preocupes deseguro les llego la noticia, ah mira es nuestro turno "era verdad era su turno vieron el cadaver por 3 segundos hasta que sarah rompio el silencio"wow,parece que estuviera vivo"dijo paa alentar a Donnie "no esta muerto"dijo el muchacho susurrando "carino no ajas eso ,demuetra tus emociones y no..." .

"no encerio lo hace todo el tiempo"dijo Donnie todavia susurrando y agarro el alfil de las flores de su traje y se lo clavo en la mano pero nada se movio y sarah vio a el pastor quien estaba arriba de ellos en el altar "encerio"dijo Donnie picandolo pero sarah lo detuvo quitandole el alfil "no ya Donnie ,vamonos a sentar " y Donnie dijo"y si lo beso?" srah lovolteo aver "adelante quieres hacerlo mejor vamonos a sentar " sarah lo tomo del brazo hacienda que se Sentara

El pastor fue y dijo unas palabras"en este momento cualquiera que quiere decir unas palabras puede pasar al frente ,puede ser un poema,una cancion puede pasar"sarah miro a Donnie "anda pasa era tu hermano "no sarah no"

"usted quiere senor?"dijo el pastor a Donnie quien forzadamente paso al altar "mickey era diferente ,tenia muy Buena punteria " el pastor lo volteo a ver raro (creo que penso mal "algunos dirian que paranoico , pero tienes que esperar algo asi cuando la cia eesta dudando de lcd por mas de una decada"el pastor aun lo sige viendo raro "contruia una arma mas rapido que cualquiera"las viejitas de la primera ilera asintieron a esto"la buen ciudad de nueva York siempre se lo agradecera" Donnie empezo a llorrar "era muy buen hermano ...si lo era ... lo voy a extranar "despues de que el funeral se acabo todos salieron .

"tenemos que movernos"dijo Donnie "a terreno alto Buena defensa una pequena granja " sarah lo miro "granja? ... donde cultivas ?" "si sera divetido " sarah lo detuvo "escucha . espera hay quienes dicen que es importante que no tomes ese tipo de deciciones-"a sarah la interrumpieron

"senor hamato"dijieron varios hombres con traje que salian de la calle "si ?"repondio Donnie "tiene que acompananos "dijo el primer hombre ,Donnie volteo a sarah quien estaba confundida y le susurro "vete a el refujio te vere a aya "le dijo y se fue con los hombres quien los esposaron

EN LA CORPORACION TIRO AL BLANCO (si asi se llama )

Donnie estaba esposado a un tubos enterrado a una silla en un cuarto que parecia ser un interrogatorio pero en otro lado en la entrada havia llegado un hombre misterioso entro y havia una mujer en un tipo de consultas anyway el hombre dijo "hola vengo a buscar a un muchacho llamado Donatello hamato"

la mujer contesto "no se nada pero mi acesor jimenez le ayudara "despues de esto hizo una llamada mientras que el hombre puso el portafolio en la mesa y lo abrio pero un senor vino ala puerta y dijo "yo soy el senor jimenez ""bien"dijo el senor misterioso y pregunto "como se llama?""john "dijo el senor ye el hombre misterioso volteo ala mujer "y el suyo?"la mujer respondio "alexis""que bonito "el hombre misterioso saca de su portafolio un arma y le dispara a alexis(take that bitch )y voltea a el senor jimenez.

"john ..."el hombre no reacciona"john!"crisis"JOHN "por fin reacciona el senor jimenez "ahora si no quiere que le pase a usted lo que le paso a al-"se trabo "como se llamaba ?"pregunto el hombre misterioso"alexis"respondio john "si,alexis bueno dime donde esta el senor hamato?""esta esta el interrogacion"el hombre misterioso le dispara.

Mientras tanto en interrogación

Ahi estaba donnie esposado asta que vino un hombre se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y un joven que parecía policía estaba parado atrás de el y el hombre sentado hablo y le preguntó"Donatello verdad?"(Que pregunta más tonta )"si"respondió donnie "bien sabemos que usted i sus hermanos trabajaron en la CIA y en el Liverpool pero ahora necesitamos una información "se paró y se acerco a el "donde está tu hermano?" Dijo el hombre con seriedad

domine después de un momento respondió"cual hermano?" Con esta repuesta el hombre se acercó más a el "Rafael hamato es una amenaza" domine siguió el juego y se acercó a el "no lo se " el hombre río al igual que el joven policía de atrás "si así quieres juga-" al hombre lo interrumpieron disparos múltiples y donnie sonrió y dijo" disparos 200 metros" los disparos sonaron más cerca " 100 metros todos vamos a morir" el hombre fue ala puerta la abrió y fue a revisar y el joven policía sacó su arma aún viendo a donnie " nos matarán si no me quitas estas esposas " dijo mostrando las esposas que lo tenían encadenado

" no puedo " dijo nervioso aquel policía y donnie sonrió más " 50 metros anda " el policía después de un momento guardó su arma y sacó las llaves perro unos hombres armados entraron disparando y mataron al el policía y el mismo hombre misterioso es sentó en el otro lado dela mesa sonriendo era un hombre huero con arrugas pero no viejo con traje y dijo " jaja Donatello necesito información " donnie lo miro aburrido" usted también quiere saber donde esta mi hermanó ? " el hombre misterioso río aún más " no no no no ya se donde esta Rafael y el me dijo que sabias donde está la bomba " donnie lo mira confuso " cual bomba? " pregunto

el hombre misterioso por fin lo mira serio " sabes si no me dices donde está la bomba atómica rebanare a tu Sarah de pies a cabeza " dijo aún más serio donnie solo miro a los hombres armados que estaban alrededor de el miro al hombre y sonrió se golpeó la cabeza haciendo que la mesa se rompiera en 2 pero seguia encadenada el el fierro asi que golpeo aa todos con el fierro meno un soldado que lo usa como esqudo y 2 el hombre misterioso Donnie se alego de el con su " escudo " pero más hombres armados seguían apareciendo ,Donnie tenia orcado a su "escudo"y luego el viio que un poco mas atras avia hileras con archvos decidio meterse ahi

el hombre misterioso dijo a 2 hombres"traiganlo lo quiero vivo "los hombres obedecieron sus hordenes y entraron ahi pero en el momento que entraron se oia que los golpearon uno intent escapar pero Donnie lo jalo de las piernas la cara del hombre misterioso no fue la misma"ok matenlo"declaro

LOS ULTIMOS HOMBRES ENTRARON PERO A UNO lo ahorco a otro le disparo su propia arma al tercero igual y al ultimo Donnie se escondio lo examino agarro una silla salto y encajo la silla a el hombre Donnie se doblo la pierna por lo que dolio y fue otro hombre y le pensaba disparar pero uvo una explocion en el muro y entro un hombre y disparo al hombre armado y dejo ver su rostro por lo que a Donnie le hizo enogar y dijo"MICKEY!"Donnie se paro y mickey sonrio y saco una navaja y dijo con una sonrisa"donnie traje la llave "con la navaja corto las esposas que tenia Donnie.

en otro lugar donde estaba el hombre misterioso se quejo y dijo "carajo"y entro como los otros pero cuando entro donnie lanzo una bomba y el hombre misterioso se fue sabindo lo de la bomba claro

afuera del edificio Donnie y mickey venian platicando(peleando !)venian diciendo

"mickey aparentaste tu muerte?"

"tenia que"

cuando llegaron al auto estaba una persona nada mas y nada menos que

"MICKEY TRAJISTE A SARAH ?!"

"crei que no querias que estuviera en peligro"mickey alzo su cena de humano y Donnie se dirijio a sarah "y lo que te avia dicho de no llamar la atencion?"sara abre la puerta del carro"yo puedo llamar a quien pueda"con esto se mete en el auto ganandoce la burla de mickey Donnie solo lo ignore y se quizo meter al auto pero antes de eso mickey le dijo algo "me gusto cuando lloraste en mi funeral"donnie lo mira serio"no lo hize "respondio"y se metio al auto mickey se le borro la sonrisa y tambien se metio encendio el auto y sarah pregunto "a donde vamos"mickey responde"con los otros"

* * *

**_yo-bueno esto me costo trabajo pero lo termine yavieron the Manhattan projecy esta pradissisissimo megusta cuando karai escucha a splinter y a los demas quien es su verdadero padre si les gusto porfan pongan fav o follow si quieren que continue escribiendo asi o no dejenlo en los review buano nos vemos ala prox_******


	2. Chapter 2

_**YO-YOLO!-**_

_**rafa- eso que significa?-**_

_**9 molesto viendo la tele-you only live once-**_

_**sarah-han visto a Donnie?-**_

_**mickey-cuarto?-**_

_**sarah-nope-**_

_**mickey-lab?-**_

_**sarah-no-**_

_**mickey-si no esta en esos 2 lugares esque esta muerto-**_

_**leo-y abril?-**_

_**12-callate azulito- le dijo muy cerca de la cara**_

_**leo-entonses sakura- leo le dio un beso a 12 y salio corriendo**_

_**rafa-ahora apodos?!-**_

_**srah -quien es abril?-**_

_**yo y 9-sabia que este dia iba a venir-**_

* * *

sarah-entonses vamos a ver a tus hermanos?-

Donnie-hase mucho que no veo a leo y rafa y menos a sensei-

mickey empieza a llorar

sarah-que pasa mickey?-

mickey aun manejando-sensei ...splinter ..esta muerto-dijo el rizado con mucha tristeza

Donnie se avento en el asiento y sus ojos se empezaron a quemar-no no puede ser pero como-no pudo evitar que le salieran unas lagrimas

sarah en los asientos de atras agarrandole la mano a Donnie

Donnie-que ..sniff paso?-dijo con los ojos lloroso ya que no podia contenerlo su maestro,su sensei, su padre havia muerto

mickey-fue hace 16 mese estabamos en una mission de alto riesgo-

flashback

leo mickey rafa splinter paola (ejem yo)casey y miwa estaban en unos tuneles estaba oscuro solo se iluminaban con linternas caminaban despacio para no hacer ruido todos estaban aterrorizados pero cuando mickey pisa algo solido volteo su linterna alo que havia pisado y se dio cuenta de que piso un cadaver tipo zombie por toda la sangre se asusto quizo gritar pero miwa lo calmo y abrazo

leo-tenemos que seguir-dijo muy serio

unos pasos mas y sabian que algo los perseguian y no dudaron mas y sacaron sus armas

casey-nos encontraron -luego alguien o algo salio del otro tune asiendo que se asustaran era blancoy esaba agachado no dejando ver su rostro parecia un nino asi que casey se le hacerco-no tengas miedo somos Buenos-trato de darle la mano pero esa cosa (asi le dijo) levanto la cabeza dejando ver su rostro

no tenia ojos y solo teina cuatro grandes pero afilados dientes casey se asusto trato de echarce para atras pero esa cosa brinco hacia el y le mordio el cuello asiendo un bano de sangre y asustando asus amigos

pao-que es esa cosa!-

rafa solo veia como su amigo moria sin hacer nada

mickey-casey!-trato de corer asia el y detener a esa cosa pero el maestro splinter lo detuvo y el y leo patearon a esa cosa y leo le encajo su katana en la cabeza

miwa-esta vivo?- dijo asercandose a el no se movie tenia sus ojos abirtos paola solo fue y se los cerropero rapidamente casey o tra cosa que no era casey se lanzo sobre ella la iva a morder pero rafa le encajo sus sais en el cerebro dejando a paola cubierta de sangre

mickey-que rayos fue eso?!-

leo vio el cadaver-tenemos que salir de aqui- en eso todos corrieron pero mas de esas cosas aparecieron por todos los tuneles

todos se pusieron en posision de ataque-ESTAN LISTOS-el maestro splinter preguntoen eso comenzaron a pelear

leo peleando-vamos tenemos que terminar lo que vinimos a hacer rafa splinter que vean la luz-rafa y splinter asistieron y habrieron un camino para buscar la salida-mickey miwa distrainganlos-con esto miwa y mickey empezaron a acer ruido para atraer a essas cosas-PAOLAtu y yo llevaremos la bomba con su reina vamos- paola y leo havrieron un camino destrosando as esas cosas

paola llevava una mochila donde tenia un regalo especial para su altesa cuando llegaron al final del tunel vieron un cratermuy largo y anchoivan a aventar la mochila pero una de esas cosas se avento a 7 haciendo que se le cayera la mochila pero pao lo avienta para al otro la do y leo le encaja su katana paola se dio cuenta de que se avia caido encima de la mochila asi que lo quito rapida mente abrio la mochila y luego se disgust

paola-ya no esta el automatico

* * *

**_yo-que pasara despues?como aran que la bomba explote? ya s que es un flash back pero ya que a encuesta que quiere que esas cosas sean zombies o vampire pongalo en los reviews gracias por todo hasta la prox_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_yo- hey como estan ? no podre subir en Los proximos Dias por que te go el star test ya Sabin para ver si pasan de año deseenme suerte-_**

**_donnie- Paola tu nunca studies para un examen-_**

**_rafa- eso importa ?-_**

**_yo- si eso importa?-_**

**_donnie- claro porq nos ase intelligentes madu_-rafa y yo le Damos una golpisa_**

**_rafa- dame tres-Los dos chocamos nuestro a puños_**

**_mickey- where them girls at !-_**

**_miwa -y este loco-_**

**_pedro- encontro una mujer por fin que deseguro la AMA -_**

**_yo - te quieres callar!-_**

**_pedro- nando tiene novia e Ella es Muy celosia y no le déjà ablarte -_**

**_yo-pero__**

**_pedro-paola esta muy celosa de Jessica por que son novios-_**

**_yo-PERO NO ME GUSTA FERNANDO!-(ESTA ES UNA ACLARACION PA LA ESCUELA NO NO ME GUSTA NANDO Y NO ME PODRIA GUSTAR SOLO PLATICAMOS EN EL BOYS &amp; GIRLS CLUB Y TAMPOCO ME GUSTA JAY)_**

**_pedro-... me hubieras dicho por que ya lo publique en el face de la cq-_**

**_yo - es es ES ESPARTAN-LE DOY UNA PATADA_**

* * *

pao-leo ya no ay automatic-dijo preocupada

leo se enojo al instante y empezo a patear al zombie

* * *

**_yo-asi ganaron los zombies como 4 a cero asi que no son vampiros losiento Eduard -_**

**_eduard-pero yo queria ser famoso !-_**

* * *

leo-y ahora que rayos vamos a acer_-leo fue interrumpido por un grito vireon ariva del precipicio y vieron a miwa atrapada sin armas golpeando alos zombies pero ya casi la esaban mordiendo

leo-miwa ! no te preocupes voy para alla -trato de corer aal tunel para llegar donde ella estava pero paola lo detuvo

paola-espera ay otra cosa -miro al precipicio luego ala mochila donde estaba la bomba despues de pensar-su reina -volteo a ver a leo-rapido que salgan todos de aqui- dijo sacando la bomba

leo- que vas a hacer?- lo miro desesperado al ver que parola sacó la bomba la abrazo y se puso ala media orilla ya sabia lo que IVA a pasar trato de detener la pero era demasiado tarde

paola-adiós,leo- se tiro a sí misma al precipicio leo solo fue corriendo la orilla

leo - no paoooooòõla!- mientras tanto cuando parola IVA callendo

paola- dios se no eh sido buena pero perdóname gracias por la familia que tengo cuidalos en todo momento- por fin paola cayo al ver q había como un zombie gigante y ella la vio fue corriendo Asia ella - espero que aya un lugar en el cielo para mi-estuvo apunto de presionar el botón pero se detuvo- pera pera pera -saco su Biblia y empezó al leer - aunque salves al mundo entero- de pronto recordo algo saco dinamita que tenía en su mochila predio un serillo sabía que el zombie estaba serca bio un túnel que llevaga ala salida prendió la dinamita y salió corriendo

con leo vio que u o una explosión - rayos - salió corriendo para encontrar una salida pero el fuego casi le ganaba corrió lo más rápido que pudo al ver que no había zombies asta que paró y vio un túnel que llevaba ala salida llego a el y se recargo el la orilla Alvear que el fuego no llegaría a el

\- tengo que encontrar a los otros - se paró y escaló porque era una montańa y encontró a mickey fue y lo abrazo - mickey donde esta miwa ?- el pequeńo dijo que no sabía y escucharon un grito al instante fueron a ver y Vieron a miwa incada llorando pero avía alguien más tirado cuando dieron era splinter con una así clavada por la espalda la de Rafael

\- miwa que paso?- pregunto leo llorando

la chica no pudo contestar se paró miro profundo a leo luego se fue con una bomba de humo

fin del flashback

* * *

**_9- y que paso contigo?- _**

**_yo- no se- _**

**_todos me miran_**

**_yo- oh miren desconectaron el internet- dijo alzando el cable desconectado hasta que reacciono - no tenemos internes me muero me muero make It stop make It stop magan fox megan fox!-feliz viernes santo!_**


	4. Chapter 4

donnie-entonses que paso despues?-pregunto dejando de llorar(tenia rios en los ojos)

mickey suspiro -nos rescataron y quemamos el cuerpo de splinter y las cenisas estan en 5 partes para cada hijo no encontramos el cuerpo de paola y su familia aun no lo supera ,miwa fue identificada en varios robos y esta con un grupo alejada de nosotros leo cree que todo es su culpa y no ah hablado desde entonses y aqui estamos-

huvo un largo silencio hasta que sarah lo rompio

sarah -en primer lugar porque te alegaste de ellos?-

mickey trato de no sonreir -vamos donnie dicelo alcabo que comoquiera lo tiene que saber-

donnie- si te lo dijo no te enojas ?-

sarah-porque lo haria?-

donnie-esque bueno teng_tenia una amiga a quien la queria mucho la amaba pero ella amaba a alguien mas pero un dia era una mision de menor riesgo o bueno eso pensabamos era en un laboratorio donde se crearon unos mounstros que deviamos extinguirlos mi hermano mayor leo nos dijo que no separaramos yo por un lado y mis hermanos y ella por el otro cuando arregle todo para que ese lugar explotara cuando regrese con ellos estaban con ella muerta -

mickey -ya sabes era ella o la mision-le ah explicado miles de veces pero donnie no entiende

sara respiraba muy fuerte- te gustaba alguien antes que yo y NO ME DIJISTE!-grito tan fuerte que casi hizo que mikey chocara

mickey miro a donnie

donnie -crees que no conosco a mi novia?-

mickey paro el caro en un lugar desierto

sarah 0 angel donde estamos?-

mickey-miguel angel tecnico 49-ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh oblivion

cuando mickey termino esa frase el piso se empezo a mover y se dio en 2 efrente de ellos con una rampa para ir abajo

sarah-wow cuanta seguridad-

mickey bajo el carro y el piso se cerro se bajaro del auto y fueron a una puerta mejor dicho elevador que los llevava mas abajo

sarah-a donde nos dirijimos-

mickey-ala resistensia-

cuando llegaron a su destino se abrieron las puertas eras tantas oficinas caminaron y cuando llegaron al final de ellas encontraron a un chico de su edad palido pelo cafe y ojos azules camisa de negro sentado en una mesa con la cabeza agachada y con dos espadas alado de el(saben quien es ?)

mickey-no le cuesiones-susurra a donnie mientras que se sienta en la mesa junto al palido muchacho

sarah se sienta tambien -quien eres tu?-

el chico no repondio solo tenia la cabeza agachada y la levanto devilmente

sarah -asi que no hablas ?-

mickey le susurra-sarah!-

un soldado se dirije asia ellos y dice -capitan tenemos un problema un robo en el museo-

al oir esto el mucacho sonrio tomo sus armas y se dirigio ala salida

mickey-esa es musica para el lider-

donnie-como?-

mickey-le gusta _investigar_ robos-dijo con sonrisa picara

en el museo de historia natural exactamente

una joven vestida todo de negro estaba ahi esquivando los lazers de alarma era agil y tenia una mascara que le cubria toda la cara se diriguio a una puerta ancha pero estava cerrada y bloqueada pero ella puso un dispocitivo para sacar la clave y la puerta se abrio exitosamente(no se cansan de escribir a si?) y adentro del cuarto de la puerta havia una gema brillaba mas que diamantes estaba en un sostenedor .Ella also su mano para agarrarla pero una espada la detuvo cuando volteo a ver era el chico palido(vampiro) la mirava seria

chica-no estavez- dijo sacando su espada desu espalda

el chico sonrio y se lanzo sobre ella

cualdo el chico also su espada y la bajo contra ella pero esta la exquivo se dirijo al otro lado y el la volteo a ver corrieron asi ellos y chocaron espadas hasta que un momento la pateo y la lanzo sobre un muro despues ella se quito la mascara ,era japonesa tenia pelo cafe corto hasta el cuello y con un poco de sangre en su boca ella se la quito y sonrio se lazo sobre el espada ala mano pero este puso su espada y sus caras estaban muy cerca y sus espadas juntas pero el chico era mas fuerte la lanzo y le dio un pu~etaso el la cara que la dejo en el suelo ella tenia su mano donde le havia pegado mirandolo serio el con su espada la also pero algo lo detuvo

chica-recuerda que la familia no se mata-dijo seria esto le llego al chico solto su espada yaprovechando la chica lepateo en la cara dejandolo inconsiente se dirijio ala gema pero no la agarro puso un papel transparente sobre el y saco unas guellas pero sono la sirena de la policia haciendo que desapareciera con una bomba de humo

cuando los policias llegaron mickey sarah y donnie entre ellos viero a leo tirado y mickey se rio

mickey-ay leo ya miwa te gana-dijo no parando de reir

* * *

**_yo-hola les gusto el capitulo y si miwa es la ladrona pero eso lo veran enel otro chapter y leo es el chico palido ahora solo falta rafa-_**

**_nando-te olvidas de alguien mas-_**

**_yo -eso es hasta ma~ana-_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_yo-dedicado alos que quieran ver mi pasado y a los fans de leo x karai-_**

* * *

cuando todos estaban en la base todos estaban como locos :donnie estaba con leo quien tenia una bolsa de hielos en su cachete por la golpisa de miwa y estaban hablando de:bomba atomica donde esta, abril,que rayospaso,porque miwa no se llebo la gema ,splinter,bomba otravez

sarah es sexy_

* * *

**_yo-PEDRO QUE HASES EN MI COMPU?!-_**

**_9(pedro)-nada nada solo escribo de ti-me mira que estoy enojada -solo cosas buenas cosas buenas -voy a ver la compu y lei lo ultimo y me ataco de la risa _**

**_yo-te gusta sarah, y tiene 15 y te gusta no inventes .A PEDRO LE GUSTA SARA_-ME TAPA LA BOCA _**

**_9-no me critiques ,a ti te gusta nando y tiene 13-_**

**_yo me lo quito de la boca-solo es un a~o mayor que yo y dale gracias a dios de que el no conose que tengo este fic-_**

* * *

muy bien por fin llegando ala normalidad sarah recoria los pasillos de la agencia supterrania por curiosidad pero depronto vio a unos ni~nos la primera era una ni~a parecia de dos a~os tenia pelo nagro y lacia y ojos azules y el segundo de 5 a~os pelo lacio cafe y era tan hermoso

* * *

**9-paola todos sabemos que quieres mucho a tu hermano pero parale que yo estoy mas guapo que el-**

**yo-en tus sue~os-**

**9-PAOLA soy tu mejor amijo compa~ero de clase ,casi hermano, poquito de respeto almenos-**

**yo-ok- cuando el boltea lo golpeo por la espalda**

**9-AHSEY PAOLA ANGELICA MARTINEZ DE LEON-**

**YO-DIJISTE POQUITO DE RESPETO Y NO DIJAS MI NOMBRE COLPLETO-**

* * *

BIEN LOS DOS CHIQUITOS que no son tan guapos como pedrito boltearon y la miraron

sarah-hola soy sarah-se agacha a su altura-como se llaman?-

ni~o de 5-juan dadid (david )martinez y ella es cassandra jones -

srah -que hermoso_-

donnie-sarah por fin te encuentro-vio ala ni~a y sus ojos azules le recordaban ala chica que siempre quizo y siempre amo

se~ora aparece de la nada-ni~os donde estaban vengan vamos con papa-ve a donnie-hola donatello-

donnie-sra de leon-

sra-solo dime ericka yasabes donnie-

juan david-donnie!-

donnie lo voltea a ver y lo carga-que onda campion?-

juan david- donnie podrias crear una nave espacial?-

donnie-talvez porque?-

juan david-esque mama me dijo que paola esta en el cielo y yo quiero ir a bisitarla-al decir esto ericka bajo la cabeza

donnie-anda-lo baja-ve a jujar -

juan david -me prometes que vere a mi hermana?-

donnie-si te lo prometo-

juan david-siiiiiiiiii-la da la mano a cassandra -ven casey vamos a ver chicas en bikini-se van corriendo

sarah-los conoses?-

donnie-como podre olvidarlos-

sarah apunta a ericka-usted es la madre de la dichosa paola-ericka asiente -como era?-

ericka-si la conosieras era de todo siempre decia que era bipolar y que lo saco de mi-

sarah-bipolar?-

ericka -es una larga historia que no creo qu_-

sarah- si quiero-

ericka tenia pelo huero y ojos verdes-entonses sentemonos-dijo sentandose en las mesas de alado-despues de dos a~os de cassarme tuve una hija recuerdo que su padre queria ponerle ramona -

donnie y sarah riendo-enserio?-

ericka-si tabien cuando iva con su abuela ella estaba siempre cantando

flash back

paola arriva de la camioneta-a ella le gusta la gasolina dame mas gasolina -

sus tia estaban riendo pero no su madre

ericka-paola no bailes esas por querias-

fin del flash back

ericka-siempre me dava miedo darsela a mi madre pero quien podia cuidarla mientras que sus padres trabajaban cerca de su casa viven los narcos y los que venden droga pero ella crecio ahi ,tambien que en el kinder siempre estaba pedro su mejor amigo pero la cambiamos de escuela para sengundo grado y ella "casi se rompio la rodilla"(si me la rompi pero nadie me cree)y era medio a~o escolar y la llevamos con sus primos en pharr pero la regresaron un a~o por su edad era la mas intelligente pero siempre abrazaba a los ni~os y mas a michael ya que eran vecinos ,el tenia una hermana menor y siempre jugaban pero me enoge porque la retrasaron y cuando se fue le escribieron cartas y luego se fue ala escuela de su abuela iva en boss alas 6 de la ma~ana y era la primera luego los del zetis y los de la secundaria y los dejaban y la conductora se iva a su casa y se llevaba a paola ya conosia a toda su familia y un dia cuando su abuela estaba en queretaro

flash back

paola estaba en el boss y la ivan a dejar a la casa de su abuela quien estaba de vieaja pero estaba su tia karina perono havia llegado asi que trato de entrar de muchas maneras :

el techo:epic fail

la puerta cerrrada con un cuchido:fail

crusarse como los de la migra:fail

se rindio y se fue ala casa de la vecina por que no pidia estar sola afuera tenia ocho y enfrente de la casa estaba un parque grande donde secuestraban peronas

en fin se fue con la veciina que vivia donde se mudo otra vecino y muchos vecinos mas pero semudaron quien sabe porque

fin del flash back

donnie-wuaw no me havia contado eso-

ericka-todavia no termino la cambiamos alas americas , su papa travaja en los estados unidos con sus hermanos pero ahi a paolala acian bulling y no sabiamos y en ese tiempo grafitio y se izo cutting con un grupo liderado por un jovende 16 llamado snake que ahora tendra 20 -

donnie-eso ya lo sabia-

ericka-OTRO /CUANTOS MAS SABEN LOS SECRTOS DE PAOLA EXPTO YO?-

todos en la agencia pararon y levantaron la mano

sarh-no importa continue-

ericka estuvo ahi hasta que se graduo de la primaria y se fue a edimburg con su papa ala escuela IDEA(best school ever!)y tuvo tantos amigos que no la an olvidado-

sarah-y ya no grafitio?-

ericka-dicenque la sacaron pero nose porque-

en otro lado leo con su bolsa de hielos miro que nadie lo veia y se fue

en un techo de edificio legos de ahi

era de nochemiwa traia las huellas y se dirijio a un hombre que tenia una serpiente tatuada en el brazo

hombre-bien dulzura damelas-miwa se las dio-que bonita, talvez-le toco la mejilla y la cinutura -podriamos vernos despues-le empezo abesar pero miwa se resistia hasta que los interrumpio

BATMAN! a no era leo

leo golpeo al hombre y lo dejo en el piso leo volteo aver a miwa quien lo miraba con compasion pero el hombre quien finguia estar en K O saco una pistola y apunto a leo

miwa-leo!-

leo volteo pero demasiado tarde almenos reacciona para poner su brazo y que la bala diera ahi ,leo cayo yel hombre se paro apuntandolo con lapistola

miwa-basta SNAKE BASTA!-

SNAKE-mira quien esta aqui uno de los fenomenos ,con ese disfraz no cambiara lo que eres un mountro!-estaba apunto de apretar el gatillo pero miwa lo empujo haciendoque el se cayera del edificio

miwa salio a a ayudar a leo quien las ultimas palabras que oyo de ellas fueron

miwa-por favor leo reacciona ,no me dejes no hoy leo te te t te amo-

y para leo todo se fue negro

leo desperto en un adepatamento que no era el suyo, tenia mucho rojo y negro ya era de dia,se entero que estaba en una cama y que no estaba estaba senteda alado de el

miwa dijo dulze-despertaste , te traje aqui para que te recuperaras -

leo miro hacia otra parte

miwa-leo porfavor di algo-

leo sigui0 mirando a otro lado O.o

miwa suspro y dijo triste-se que estas enogado conmigo y que me odias -se iva a parar pero leo la detuvo se acerco ella le sostenio la barbilla y se acerco mas lentmente hasta llegar a sus lavio en un tierno beso y leo se acomo para acostarse con ella pero sin dejar el beso el estaba arriva de ella y des_-

* * *

**_yo-OK HASTA AQUI LLEGO EL CHAPTER YA ES MUY INMADURO-_**

**_9-paola!-_**

**_yo-que? mejor pensemos en otra cosa -_**

**_9-que hoy fuimos al cine y vimos malefica con toda la escuela?-_**

**_yo y pedro-best movie ever-_**

**_yo-si les gusto pongan reviews o follow o fav y si quieren saber por que me sacaron de el grupo ponganlo en los reviews y tambien si quieran que sigua la parte de leo y miwa y si todo de mi pasado que dice ahi es real ,bueno hasta despues-iva a apagar la camara pero 9 dice_**

**_9-PAOLA Y NANDO SERAN NOVIOS-_**

**_se apaga la camara_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_yo-hola mis amigos enemigos hobbos o personas que nunca conosere tendremos varias sorpresas hoy como un nuevo integrante en el fic su nombre es emilio-_**

**_emilio-esto es obligatorio?-_**

**_yo-si-_**

**_pedro-espera emilio no es el que te dijo pudrete el ultimo dia de clases en las americas?-_**

**_yo-si-_**

**_nando-y lo trajiste aqui-_**

**_yo-si-_**

**_todos -por?-_**

**_yo-era el o jay-_**

**_pedro-bienvenido acomodate en el sillon si quieres ,es tu casa-_**

**_12-pao te puedohacer una pregunta ?-_**

**_yo-si-_**

**_12-por que solo traes tu amigos y no una chica?-_**

**_emilio-veamos es ruda ,fuerte,muy penosa,chifada,una gata_-_**

**_pedro-cuida tus palabras mocoso-_**

**_emilio-bi polar ,le guta el soccer ,piano,adicta al chocolate ,le gustan los tigres y le gusta lo extremo-_**

**_nando- eso es cierto-_**

**_yo-cayate que te estoy ense~ando-_**

**_pedro-asi ,tenemos una serie de preguntas que interrumpiran el fic ,la primera :paola te gustan los gatos-_**

**_yo-si-_**

**_pedro-segunda :rafa ,eres mujeriego-_**

**_rafa tenia una capa negra-talvez nadie sabe,-alza su capa -ni lo sabra-lanza una bomba de humo y se desanese-_**

**_5 se desmaya_**

**_nando-pao-_**

**_yo-que?-_**

**_nando -el fic-_**

* * *

miwa-leo ,leo LEO!-GRITO tratando de despetar al muchacho dormido que parecia que tenian un lindo lindo sue~o(jajjajajajaja me ataco de la risajjajajja)

miwa-leo me vas a perdonar-le da una cachetada muy fuerte que djo marca

leo-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-(ahora grita pero no habla)

miwa se pone de pie-ya me voy , llame a tus hermanos y no tardan ,sentiras un dolor en tu mano esque te dieron un balaso de asfixsia osea que todo lo que fue despues de la herida fue mentira-\

fue ala ventana tenia una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones skinny .Iba a saltar ala ventana pero un policia llego a ella desde el piso de arriva luego mas policias derrubaron la puerta con muchas armas y la apuntaban a ella ella solo also las manos y llegaron en la puerta donnie y mickey

miwa ve a leo-ala proxima te dejo morir-dijo con una mirada asesina

* * *

**_12(miwa)-gracias-_**

**_pedro-siguiente pregunta:leo te pondrias celoso si miwa estaria con chaplin-_**

**_leo-yo em... nose -se sonroja_**

**_miwa le dispara de su trankilisante _**

**_leo iva a decir algo pero miwa le dispara_**

* * *

_en el cuartel_

_miwa estaba esposada en el cuarto de interrogatorio Ella solo miraba el piso_

_sr-donDE ESTA RAFAEL?!-exclamo el hombre_

_miwa-pier den su tiempo no les dire-_

_leo solo golpeo su puño sobre la mesa _

_miwa- no diré nada hasta ver a mi abogado- _

_donnie-miwa tiene abogado creo que trajeron ala chica equivocada-_

_sr-bien llamen al abogado Overland_

_despues de 1 hora_

_Un chico de pelo café llega al interrogatorio _

_miwa-jack porfin te veo-_

_Jack o Jackson llevaba un traje y un maletín -hola torbellino ahora que hisiste?-_

_Sr- cómplice de asesinato y terrorismo-dijo seriamente_

_jack sonríe como sí nada-podrían acusarla de robo fraude ,prostitucion-_

_miwa-JACKSON-_

_jack-nunca sabes ,pero ella no sería capaz de matar a alguien -_

_leo tenía su mano dañada en una colgera el solo rueda los ojos-_

_sr-usted sabe donde esta Rafael ? -_

_jack- aun que lo sepa no lo dire -mira a miwa_

_miwa ve a su alrededor-AHORA-_

_JACK SACA DE SU MALITIN UNA pistola y dispara a las esposas que traya miwa(eso se oyo mal)_

_jack -deverian conoser antes de juzgar-miwa corrio asia el y escaparoncon una bomba de humo_

_donnie tosiendo-retracto esa es la chica-_

_mickey-me caia bien espero que sea buena- abrio la puerta y se fue donnie hizo,lo mismo y dejaron a leo solo_

_leo estaba pensando lo que le dijo miwa"todo loque fue despues de la herida fue mentira" osea que cuando le dijo miwa que lo amaba fue nego la cabeza y se fue._

_EN OTRO LUGAR QUE TALVEZ NO CONOSERE_

_jack y miwa estaban hablando(peleando!)_

_miwa caminaba desesperada con una carta en su mano-,non,no esto no puede estar pasando-ve a jack-estas seguro?-_

_jack asiente -tenemos que evacuar , esto se esta volviendo peligroso para nosotros,tu tienes que ir con tus hermanos-puso su mano en el hombro de miwa pero ella se solto_

_miwa-que no entiendes, rafael y yo tratamos de protegerlos auque ellos piensan que somos asesinos - le dio la espalda y bajo la cabeza_

_jack-mira rafa tiene que hacerlo sino el lo matara-_

_miwa lo mira con desesperacion -pero como quiera va a morir-_

_jack-entonses tenemos que unirnos a ellos si queremos salvarlo-_

_miwa-pero ellos nos arrestaran si vamos alla-_

_jack-correremos el riesgo-_

* * *

**_yo y pedro-jack and miwa sitting on a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g ,first comes love ,then comes marryage ,then comes bed with a lot of babies-_**

**_karai- estasloca o QUE?!-_**

**_yo-no soy mental ,y no te preocupes jack tiene otros planes -(muajajajjajajajahsgyatdvc463fr34543^^#% %! %#% $!#$-_**

**_mickey-sera como el otro fic?-_**

**_yo-no-_**

**_pedro-paola pregunta:porque nando esta aqui si dijiste en el capitulo anterior que no conosia este fic?-_**

**_yo-O.O-MIRO A NANDO _**

**_nando-esperen que dijo en el cap anterior-_**

**_yo-O.O-agarro el trankilizante de karai y le disparo a nando_**

**_pedro en la compu-siguente pregunta-lee lo que dice en la compu-karai ,crees que mutaras?-_**

**_karai-SI ME MUTO MATARE A LOS PRODUCTORES-_**

**_yo-ya estas mutada en el otro fic-_**

**_karai-pero ahi me transformo ,es diferente-_**

**_yo y pedro-miwa and pussywolf siting on a tree-_**

**_karai-no NO -SE TAPA LOS OIDOS-LALALALALA NO ESCCHO NADA LALALALALA-_**

* * *

_en el cuartel _

_todos estaban en la sala de controles biendo la computadora central que tenia un mensaje _

_sr con una mascara partida alamitad blanco y bl bla bla-se~ores nosotros hemos venido asu hogar para recursos no se defiendan o sufriran las consequencias -se apaga el mensaje_

_chico informador que no conosco-jefe citiaron la ciudad-_

* * *

**_yo-TAN TAN TAN ,que habra pasado que se traen jack y miwa lo descubriran muy pronto -desaparesco en una bomba de humo_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**yo-hola hola hola hola ...hola -me ponjo roja y empiezo a gritar-NO DEVIA SER PENAL POR QUE PORQUE RAYOS _-nando me tapa la boca**_

_**nando-ya ahsley eres hispana asi que aun tienes a estados unidos-**_

_**todos-tambien perdieron-**_

_**nando me destapa la boca -... cuba tampoco gano-dijo con su acento cubano**_

_**pedro-payola:por que en el capitulo anterior supiste que karai iva a mutar y tambiense iva a trans formar en su cuerpo humano?-todos me miran tambien karai con sus ojos de serpiente-EM EM DONNIE , Y EL RETRO MUTAGENO?-cambio de tema**_

_**Donnie-YA CASI-dice combinando muchas cosas**_

_**yo -oygan que es ese ruido?-todos miran a techo **_

_**un trueno**_

_**pedro-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PERDONAME EH PECADO MUCHO NO E QUIERO QUEDAR AQUIIIIIIIIII= se tiro al suelo**_

_**yo-icy es solo lluvia -**_

_**yo me paro- saldre escriban el fic por miiiiiiiiiii- mevoy**_

_**TODOS -BYE-**_

_**despues de 1 hora**_

_**pedro pov**_

_**yo-eso fue loco -**_

_**nando-definitivamente ...y paola?-**_

_**yo-dijo que casi le cai un rayo ensima y le duele la panza asi que voy a escribir yo-(eso fue verdad y cuando paola se asusto me ataque de la risa XD)**_

* * *

joven agente-citiaron la ciudad-dijo desesperado

depronto las computadoras centrales empezaron a apagarce luego algien aparece en la cuputadora central teletran 1 (lo saque de transformers XD)

tipo con mascara que se parece a deadpool-ciudadanos de nueva york ,ay mas de lo que que creen en su ciudad_-

mickey se pone sus manos en sus oidos-SABE QUE AY MUTANTES ,SABE QUE AY MUTANTES -

donnie-calmate mickey dejanos escuchar-

mickey-COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI SAB_-JUAN david y cassandra le pegan con un sarten

tipo en la tele-ay una bomba atomica en este ciudad y le he dado el detonador a un ciudadano ,si no quieren jugar a este juego pueden irse...-

todos en el cuarto tratabande salir

tipo en teletran 1 -...pero ayaran una sorpresa en los puentes-despues de decirlo todos pararon-esata ciudad lo va a resistir si es fuerte...-se apaga la computadora

sr tratando con el telefono-capitan no tenemos comunicacion-

leo solo se quedo en shock donnie le tomo del hombro y leo lomiro y le dio una se~al de que ivan a salir

En la calles todos corrian en panico avia hombres armados en cada esquina y en los puentes ,hacia frio asi que donnie y leo tenian sudaderas

E la azotea de un edificio estaba miwa con ropas normales viendo a sus "hermanos" luego baja de la azotea con un brinco y trata de asercarse a ellos pero leo volteasaca su espada de solo dios sabe donde y apunta a miwa ,donnie con su extra~a mirada

Miwa-acaso nunca cuando nos vemos pararas de apuntarme con socas afiladas?-le da una sonrisa

leo solo le devuelve la sonrisa y baja su arma

* * *

_**paola solo dios sabe donde -siiiiiiii LEARI esta devuelta!-**_

_**nando-leari?-**_

_**paola-ya sabes leo karai learai como brat pitt y anjelina jolie brajelina-**_

_**yo-solo una cosa...POR QUE NO ESTAS DURMIENDO?!-**_

_**paola cruza sus manos -no me obligaras -**_

_**yo -claro que si- saco un MP3 rosa **_

_**paola-esa es tu arma secreta jajaja-**_

_**yo- es el MP3 de glenda - paola cambia su cara con angustia **_

_**paola-no te atreverias-**_

_**yo -si-todos se ponen taponeras ecepto paola**_

_**prendo el MP3 y lo conecto con bosinas ultrapotentes**_

_**baybe ,baybe,baybe ,baybe ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**_

_**like baybe,baybe baybe ,baybe ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**_

_**paola-ok ok ME IRE A DORMIR SOLO PARALA!1-sale coriendo**_

_**yo-siempre funciona-**_

* * *

donnie-que haces aqui ?- tratando de ocultar una sonrisa

miwa-vengo a rendirme y a decirles que ize con las huellas del Dr, ARKEBILL que havia en el diamante-dijo seria

donnie y leo cambiaron miradas y asintieron

En el cuartel

estaban los jefes depolicia y CIA icluyendo a leo ,donnie,mickey(con un chipote en la cabeza) y miwa en una mesa gigante y redonda

miwa- encerio me rendi y aun me tienen que esposar (eso sono mal) que todavia no confian en mi?-todos dicen que no

sr con cinco botones(medallas como meritos)en su saco-bien ,dijanos que hizo con las huellas-

miwa-las vendi ,,,,,a Cronos -todos la miran con horror

sr2-que queria con las huellas ?-

miwa-tener acseso total al laboratorio del -

sr1-porque?-

miwa-cree que voy a cada reunion?-

mickey -lo que no entiendo es porque vendiste las huellas si has robado demasiado y tienes sufisiente y no eres delas que les guste el dinero-todos miran sorprendidos al rizado de dorado(jajjaja XD risado de dorado jajaj)

miwa-ese no es mickey quien es el ?-todos la miran serios-bien ,las intercambie-

sr3-porque?-

miwa-...po rafael-todos ponenla cara con decir "enserio?"

donnie -rafa no es el lider de operaciones ?-

miwa niega-no ,cronos es el lider ,rafael es como su mu~eco-

sr4-yo suguiero que ataquemos-

sr2-imposible si atacamos detonaran la bomba,yo suguero que encontremos al ciudadano con el detonador-

miwa-conosiendo a cronos no le daria el detonador a nadie-

sr con cinco botones-bien,leo y su equipo ballan al laboratorio y detenganlos-

leo asiente y apunta a miwa

sr con cinco botones-ah si miwa ira contijo -

* * *

**yo-no puede ser-**

**paola-voy a llorar-**

**yo- MATARON A RACHET!-**

**pao-cálmate _-**

**yo-COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME TU BIEN FELIZ QUE BUMBLEBEE ESTA VIVO NO?-**

**nando- yo soy el samurai azul-**

**pao-yo BUMBLEBEE -**

**yo-Y YO ERA RACHET PERO LOS $&amp;&amp;)8&amp;$$8$/$ humanos LO MATARON. AY AH_-paola me pega con un sartén **

**paola mira a nando- el samurai me gusta-**


End file.
